Papercut
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: finished As the day passes, Dave Baptista is starting to lose it. Song fic from Linkin Park


Title: Papercut (song from Linkin Park)  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: As the day passes, Dave Baptista is slowly starting to lose it.  
  
  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here is not right today  
  
Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia is all I got left.  
  
I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed.  
  
But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of your head.  
  
Dave walked up the corridor, not watching where he was going. He walked quickly, though it didn't seem like he had a specific destination. He was mumbling inaudible phrases, and he frantically ran his hand through his short brown hair. "Calm down man, calm the fuck down!" he cursed to himself. He kept walking quickly, but he didn't even know where the hell he was going. "Breathe, breathe," he kept telling himself. He kept walking, and he eventually landed in the parking lot.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't break down now, just stay still," he softly said. He fidgeted with his fingers, trying to break his nails that were growing. "This is all a misunderstanding, we can get this fixed," he kept telling himself. He slightly smiled at that thought, but his ego quickly took over. "You stupid asshole! How the hell could this be a misunderstanding?" his ego kept yelling at him. Dave quickly jumped on the hood of his car and cracked his knuckles. "Breathe you asshole! Breathe!" he yelled at himself, hitting his head repeatedly.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like a face inside that's right beneath my skin.  
  
Dave pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his head on the top of his knees. He rocked to and fro slowly, mumbling inaudible phrases again. "Oh my God," he gasped, the problem once again flying across his mind. Dave couldn't believe that this was happening. He never thought that it could happen, but then again, he was kind of dumb when it came to these things. Dave got up and looked at his reflection in the windshield. He was disgusted at what he saw.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" he yelled at his reflection, slamming his fist on the shield. The windshield smashed into thousands of pieces, shattering to the floor. He watched as pieces of glass landed on his feet. He stood there silently, just gazing at the broken pieces on the floor. Dave took in a deep breath. He turned around and headed back in the arena.  
  
I don't want that face in me  
  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
  
You got a face on the inside too  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand,  
  
Everybody acts like they know, but the fact of the matter is it can't add up to what you can.  
  
Dave walked through the arena, this time a destination in his mind. The arena was fairly empty, as Raw had ended hours ago. Dave had gone to his friends for help about this, but the results were as he had expected them. As usual, Hunter didn't really care about this problem, Randy didn't either. The both of them went out partying. Dave would have gone to Ric, but he didn't show up tonight, he had the flu so he stayed home.  
  
Dave walked into his dressing room and dropped himself on the bench. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to think, or at least make an attempt to think. "This could all just be a dream," he smiled. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "No this bullshit is real," he grunted. He never thought he would say this, but this hurt more than when he got injured. Psychologically he was dying. And he couldn't run away from this. He can't just walk away. He had to be a man. He had to come forward and confess.  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me.  
  
Dave quickly took his bags and headed back to the hotel. He needed to get away from all this bullshit. He needed to really think. He walked into the hotel and quickly checked in. He walked to the elevator and sighed as the door closed. "Sleep, sleep is good," he told himself. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the damn elevator to go up. "Get to the 12th floor you stupid machine!!" he yelled as he punched the wall. He once again winced in pain, his fist starting to bleed.  
  
When the elevator door finally opened, he slowly made his way to his room. He took short small steps, dragging his bag behind him. "You're just paranoid man, this is nothing, it really is nothing," he kept telling himself. People walked by him, staring at his weird actions. But Dave didn't care. He didn't even that people were passing him in the first place. "You just need to take a shower," he grumbled. He reached his hotel room and just blankly stared at the door. He hesitated for a moment, not really knowing if he should enter.  
  
"I'll will just tell her, I got to tell her the deal about this bullshit," he thought. A few tears fell from his eyes as he reached for the doorknob. God, how was he going to tell Molly about this? How was he going to tell his girlfriend of 7 months about the news he found out today? Damn, how he wished he had a gun right now. Dave let out a deep sigh and finally entered the room. He softly smiled when he realized that Molly was fast asleep. He walked to the king size bed and sat on the edge.  
  
Another single tear fell down his cheek. He looked so innocent, so peaceful. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him. Dave softly kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered and headed for the balcony. He looked down at the people walking by. He shuddered as the cool wind blew into his face. "I'm so sorry Molly," he sobbed as he reached in his pocket. He took out a small plastic object that he had been hiding all day. Gail Kim had given it to him earlier that day.  
  
It was a pregnancy test. It read POSITIVE.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like a face inside that's right beneath my skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end. Dave and Molly, what a thing. Hope you like it.  
  
Please read and review. Sweet~Steffie 


End file.
